If I was a boy
by Hexed-honey
Summary: This story is a different version of how Rozen Maiden could have been instead of the Alice game. This story is also where I turn the much loved dolls into humans. They will now be teenage girls in highschool called Rozen Academy with enemies that isn't just themselves against each other. Mainly involved around Souseiseki's story but may differ from time to time :3


If I was a boy

Chapter 1: Meeting her

_This story is a different version of how Rozen Maiden could have been instead of the Alice game. This story is also where I turn the much loved dolls into humans. They will now be teenage girls in highschool, The Alice game now being a show at the end of the year, a show that could change their lives and give one the chance to go to the Rozen University for the gifted and talented. I do love Rozen Maiden and would not change the show for the world (well I would probably make Shinku and Souseiseki a pairing) so please don't hate me for doing this. Here goes_~

It was raining the day she had been admitted to that school and to her it had rained since that day. Her short brown hair swept over her odd coloured eyes as the strong winds blew her through the gates of the academy. She was happy she wasn't wearing the girl's school uniform on a day like this and instead wore the boys uniform that was trousers and a white shirt with the Rozen emblem on the breast pocket. 'Rozen Academy, a place for the gifted and talented' the sign on top of the gates read. She sighed at the memory of her being so excited to come here on the first day of her and her sister's school days here. Suiseiseki was already in school so the girl had to catch up if she wanted to make it to class on time and sit next to her sister. The short haired brunette began to jog along the boulevard of roses that led to the entrance of one of the places she hated the most. She opened the door when she finally got there and was greeted with the smell of teenage changes and someone trying desperately to cover it up. The halls were empty but the stench stayed. She turned to close the door when she saw someone running up the boulevard where she had just been.

"You better hurry if you want to make it on time!" The short haired girl shouted to blonde running towards her. But then the blonde haired girl fell and hit the concrete floor. She gasped before running from the school and over to the girl who fell. "Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"It's just a graze, I'm fine thank you." She answered. The blonde girl tried to get up on her own but then her leg gave away and she fell into the arms of the brunette. "Actually I don't think I can walk. Can you call for help please?"

"I think I'll do one better." The brunette said as she swept up the blonde, bridal style. "I'm going to take you to the nurse's office."

"Don't you think that's a bit dramatic! I'm fine, really I am!" she declared loudly.

"Well I need an excuse for being late anyway" the brunette said as she started walking with the blonde in hands.

They walked through the school, passing a few classrooms and even the brunette's home room, where she was meant to be at that moment. She didn't realise that a few of her class mates saw her. One of those was jock Steven.

"Hey Miss! I just saw Souseiseki walking off with a girl!" He shouted to the class, drool slightly rolling down his chin. Anyone could tell he wasn't the smartest in the class. And anyone could tell that he wasn't going to be accepted into Rozen University. "A total lesbian that one is!" Steven then got a book to the head which knocked him into his desk.

"You shut up about my sister, you!" shouted a long haired brunette that sat two rows behind Steven. Her eyes, like Souseiseki's, were mismatched but the opposite way around when compared to her sister's.

"I think you knocked him out!" said the boy next to Steven. His name was Jun, a smart boy who had dark hair and wore glasses. The only reason he hung around with Steven was to avoid getting bullied and for Steven to copy his work. "I'm actually quite impressed with your throw though"

Suiseiseki blushed as she smiled with triumph. Anyone in class knew not to mess with Suiseiseki, but her younger sister was another story. Souseiseki was bullied on every day for being different than the rest of the class. She was the only girl there who wore trousers like the male students and spoke like them as well. This caused other girls and boys to pick on Souseiseki, even though her sister was one of the most popular people in the academy.

Souseiseki walked into the nurse's office with the still lying in her arms, her legs swinging whenever Souseiseki moved. The nurse looked up at the two girls from her clipboard and gave them a quizzing look.

"Nurse, this girl fell over on the way to school and couldn't walk afterwards. I thought to bring her to get checked up by you." Souseiseki explained.

"Ok well lay her down on the bed and I can give a check up on her." She said as Souseiseki followed her orders and laid the blonde girl on the bed. When laid down she could see that the girl's school uniform dress had a patch of blood where her knee was. The nurse then lifted up her dress beyond the knee and examined the cut. "It looks like just a scrape so I'll give you a plaster for it so it stops bleeding. What did you say your name?"

"Shinku. Shinku Crimson" She said delicately. Souseiseki got up to leave as Shinku's eyes followed her.

"Can you please stay here? Shinku might need your help getting back to class" The nurse asked. Souseiseki nodded in return and sat back down. The nurse then looked into her draws and cupboards and sighed as she couldn't find what she was looking for. "I'll be back in a minute. I can't find any bandages" She muttered as left the two girls in her office. There was then a silence, which included Souseiseki fiddling with the buttons on her shirt and Shinku was staring at her wound.

"It's a nice name that you have" Souseiseki said to break the silence. Shinku looked up from her knee and looked directly into the eyes of the short haired girl.

"You really think so?" The blonde asked as she looked back down at her injured leg, almost like she was avoiding blushing at the older girl's statement. "It's actually my first day here. I was at another school for a while but my family decided to move to Germany instead of staying in London. So I had to move here I guess."

"I think it is cool that you came from London. It kind of explains was you have an English accent and talk the way you do" Souseiseki said to the girl sitting on the bed in front of her. Now Shinku was blushing which was when the nurse returned back to the room.

"Here you go honey." The nurse said as she peeled the plaster off the plastic and placed it on Shinku's knee. Shinku squealed a little at the pain as the nurse pressed the plaster on to her wound. "Can you take her to her classroom?" The nurse asked Souseiseki.

"Of course" Souseiseki replied to her.

Souseiseki helped Shinku up from the bed and back on to her feet whilst the nurse wrote up an explanation slip to why Shinku wasn't in class.

"And your name, sweetie?" The nurse asked the taller girl, which was Souseiseki.

"Souseiseki Gärtner" Souseiseki replied to the nurse. Shinku smiled at her response and put more weight which resulted in a slight squeak of pain. Souseiseki put her arm around her to give her more support.

"Here you go, now hurry and get to class" She said as she hurried them out of her office. Souseiseki guessed that it was because of the cafeteria opening up soon.

They walked as quickly as they could to get to class. They didn't talk just in case they attracted attention from the classrooms they passed. Halfway through the journey Souseiseki picked Shinku up again after hearing her squeak some more.

"You don't have to keep picking me up you know! A lady doesn't usually get held like this-"

"You were in pain though Shinku. It's the least I can do for a 'lady'" Souseiseki said as she cut her off mid-sentence. Shinku did not like that one bit and went a red colour in the face at Souseiseki's response. "So what class are you in?" Souseiseki asked

Shinku held out her slip from the headmaster saying that she was in 'class 107 B'. "Do you know where that is?" She asked politely.

Souseiseki grimaced as she seen the room number. "God do I know it. It looks like you're in the same class as me" Souseiseki replied. Her voice had lost any happiness it may have had before she said it as she muttered those words.

As they approached classroom 107 B Souseiseki put Shinku back on her feet. Shinku regained her balance after a few steps as they got closer to the oak door. "Here goes nothing" Souseiseki said as she knocked on the glass window in the centre of the wooden door. It was opened by the teacher, Miss Cooper, and they were then escorted to their seats. It was like wherever the two girls moved they were followed by a flock of stairs by the other students. Their told them in a hush voice what to do and write in their books when they finally sat down in their seats. They sat near the back, where not many could look at them without turning around and getting noticed by the teacher. This relieved Souseiseki.

As the class settled down Souseiseki turned to Shinku and seen she was drinking tea from a canister. Souseiseki couldn't help but smile at her actions.

"What? There is no way I'd be allowed to bring a tea set in here." She said to explain her actions.

"Well just don't let miss catch you drinking it" Souseiseki said as she smiled towards the new girl.

"Right" she said as she put it back into her rose patterned bag. "Anything else I should know?" She asked and it could have been just in Souseiseki's head but it sounded like it was said with a sexual tone of voice. '_Just in my head'_ she had to remind herself.

Souseiseki was about to reply when she saw some guys staring and sniggering at her. She could easily tell that they were talking about her. She had gotten used to that look since arriving here. "Another thing you need to know is that it is probably best to stay away from me… these days I just seem to attract trouble." She said as she lowered her head and left Shinku's eyes. But then by surprise a small cold hand found its way on to hers.

"Maybe I like trouble."


End file.
